


Steamy night

by GingerLynn16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bed Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Ezra Bridger, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, Lesbian Sabine Wren, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerLynn16/pseuds/GingerLynn16
Summary: " Zeb" Ezra gasps out as the hit water hits his hair and small water droplets fall off his hair and dien his face and body.Zeb was behide him pulling him close, one hand around Ezra waist and the other gently placed on his neck, holding small pressure." Yes" Zeb gruffly purrs kissing Ezra neck roughly but some gently." I want you....I need you" Ezra was flustered but let the words slip out of his mouth.Ezra had felt Zeb let go before he was pushed against the wall.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren
Kudos: 9





	Steamy night

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Zezra aka Zeb and Ezra,  
> And underage sex, and I want to try to have mulity chapters to this that are not relating to the first chapter or others.  
> So I'm sorry if it will take awhile, I'm new to A03, Enjoy..

The crew had left to go on a mission and left the lasat and the padawan alone for the rest of the day until tomorrow. The two were sitting in the Common room across from each other when Ezra shrugged and stood up not having the lasat look up from cleaning his bow-riffle.  
" I'm going to get in the shower " Ezra says and all he got was a low grumble and he left grabbed his pajamas before turning the hot water on, stripping and getting into the steamy shower.

Ezra thoughts were swimming back to when he came out to the crew, 

*flashback*  
Ezra was slightly shaking outside the common room door, he didn't know how he was doing to tell the other, he didnt khow If they were going to except him or throw him back on the streets.  
He took a breath and entered and they looked at him as he stood in front of them.

" I have something to tell you.." Ezra swallowed a lump fiddling his his fingers as he looked at them worry filling every bone in his being.  
" What is it Ezra" Hera asked looking at her ' son ' wondering.  
" So... it's been a while since I went under cover as a cadet at the empier and we saved Jai Kell..." Ezra slowly let it spill out as his confidants grew slightly. " Yeah, what about it " Kanan furrowed his eyebrows. " Well um... I dont know how to say this.. " Ezra was slightly shaking know. 

" Just spill kid" Sabine smiles " We won't judge" she let out her final part and Ezra just let's it out, " I'm bisexual.... I figured it out when In saw Jai, I wondered what those feelings of attraction were and I found out I'm Bisexual" Ezra felt a weight of relief off his shoulders.  
He finally let it out after weeks, after months of holding it back from them, only thing know is them excepting him.  
They were quiet until Hera got up and hugged him, " I'm happy for you Ezra" She smiled at him.

He smiled back, he was generally happy he was accepted, " We will always care for you kid, no matter you sexuality or gender" Zeb smiles at Ezra.  
* End of flashback*

He smiled sweetly as he remembered how happy he felt when they accepted him and how they told him about their sexuality,  
Sabine was a Lesbian, Hera was bi-curious.  
Zeb was gay, and Kanan was Asexual. He was happy he wasnt alone and wasnt rejected by his family. 

When Zeb sighed as he finished cleaning his bow-riffle, eating and brushing his teeth, he couldn't stop thinking about Ezra...showering...  
He couldn't stop no matter what he did, and everytime he thinks of it his minds comes with new ideas to make the lasta blush and a small problem grow in his pants.  
He has jerked off about 5 times and each time it keeps coming back harder and harder,  
He bite his lip,  
' Stop it Zeb! This petty crush on Ezra is not needed! ' Zeb cursed at his thoughts.  
On everything in how he has a crush on Ezra.

*flashback*  
Zeb growls slowly as he gets the news that Ezra has joined fully and he would have to bunk with Zeb, he hated sharing his cabin. Exspecily with the new kid. Mostly because when he first saw the kid his heart beats fastly at the boy and everytime the boy would laugh his heart would race.

He had fell in love with the boy when he first saw him but he didn't want the kid to know, mostly so he wouldn't get judged or shunned, or laughed at or even rejected.  
He walked in and saw the boy he was sitting on the top bunk in the far corner sleeping, he saw the kid was slightly shivering, he went up and leaned his hand over and felt the boys face.  
" He's freezing" Zeb quietly grumbled, he gently pulls the boy onto the bed and covered him up with the blanket.  
He admiree the boys face, the boy's skin was cold but looking past that, his skin was soft like silk, his longish midnight blue hair was mysterious like him.

His small nose was a small tinted red from being cold, the boys small hands were to cute like and looked fragile like glass. His lighting blue eyes was like a stormy night filling skyscrapers for miles that he could stare into for years.  
His small frame body was so lean but looked so breakable if crushed to hard, his feminine but somewhat masculine waist was just holdable.  
His neck was just kissable, he wanted to leave Mark's on the boy's neck to show others he with with someone, back off. 

He layed down on his bed and covered up and soon as he did the lights went off and Hera fits dyed down as she got to her cabin.  
Weeks past and Zeb starred at the boy who had saved him from Agent kallus himself, he nodded to the boy unable to speak and I'd had he would have confessed their and then.  
And he did't need to do that.  
Soon they were in a TIE, Zeb saw the boy jump from building to building.  
When he saw Ezra jump in quickly and him land upside down, face close to his pants, he quickly tossed the kid, not wanting to have another problem down their.

A few weeks later when they assigned him to go undercover as a cadet in training, he didn't like it. He wanted Ezra safe and not so close to the empier for who knows how long. Only a few days their lasts a few weeks as it was more difficult and each waking day Zeb was still the same, not happy about it. He wanted Ezra safe.  
When chopper told them that Ezra stayed back to help a kid he was happy cause he was doing a thing like Kanan would. But mad cause he still felt Ezra wasn't safe their, even if he is undercover.  
When he saw the ship that the kid were in and Ezra was on, fall and crash to the ground,  
And saw Ezra lay their he froze.  
But he moved out that still had Zeb worry peak.

They dropped the Jai boy off and he could sense the boy was behind a but different, he was lost in thought so much that he couldn't hear them without them roughly shaking him.  
Soon when Ezra rescued Kanan but wasnt responding to his com, Zeb worry came back  
He had known to love the kid, not in a brotherly way but in a romantic way for months now.  
But when he did respond he sounds like he was just waking up from being knocked out which angerd Zeb.  
But when they boarded the ship they were happy but they saw the scar in Ezra face.

It was small buy noticeable, it was to dashs from the lightsabers that clashed before he fell down onto a pimp, that night Zeb could not stop having dreams of Ezra dying and Ezra being in....clothing, small frilly clothing.  
He had wet dreams of him all night and he couldn't stop it.  
When the kid came in and told them he was Bisexual. Zeb was happy for the kid and a small piece of him was over the moon thinking he might still have a chance.

*end of flashback*

Zeb went into their shared room and he was going to sleep but he stepped on a notebook and he saw it was Ezra's by the small name on the cover.  
He opened it and scanned It until a page caught his eye.  
' Dear Journal,  
So I still have a crush on Zeb... have since I found I was Bisexual, I don't know why, Maybe its he is nice and caring, even if he denies it.  
But if you had to ask me what I like about him that would be a tough one cause I like everything about him. I like that he is tall, he can easily just pick someone up by a finger I bet.  
He is strong, I mean those big arms are not just for show, he can...man, he can lift.  
I would mind being choked by him..wait! Ignore that!! ' Zeb chuckled but blushed at the last sentence, Zeb never knew Ezra had a small kink for choking.

' His eyes are just, breath taking...their like emrald, a field of emralds shining for miles away, no matter his mood or emotion, their always so bright. I could be lost in them for days and not even care. I love him... but he will never love me back as I am only a annoying loth-Rat... but I have hope.  
Sincerly,  
Bridger. '

Zeb smirked as he tossed the notebook and headed to the shower where Ezra still was.  
Ezra was still lost in thought. he never even heard the door open and the thin curtain be open and closed. He snapped out when he felt a warm hand snake around his neck and gently pushed pressure on his neck.  
He instantly knew as his eyes glanced and saw a furry-ish purple hand with long claws,  
" Z-Zeb...what are you doing" Ezra stutters while a huge blush went along his face.  
Zeb kissed Ezra neck as his other snakes his way around the boy's wet waist from the shower, his skin was still smooth as silk even with water on him. 

Zeb kissed roughly and gently along Ezra neck and the back of his neck getting the hot water on him and roll off his own body. But he didn't care about getting wet, as he was in the shower with Ezra, bound to happen to get wet.  
Ezra hands were holding tightly to each other over his thighs as he bite his lip and gently bowed his head down.  
Trying not to moan as Zeb gets every sensitive spot on his neck, with or without knowing if Ezra was sensitive on his neck. 

" Zeb" Ezra gasps out as the hit water hits his hair and small water droplets fall off his hair and down his face and body.  
Zeb was behide him pulling him close, one hand around Ezra waist and the other gently placed on his neck, holding the same small pressure.  
" Yes" Zeb gruffly purrs kissing Ezra neck roughly but some gently.  
" I want you....I need you" Ezra was flustered but let the words slip out of his mouth.  
Ezra had felt Zeb let go before he was pushed against the wall. He was faced by Zeb in front of him with his arms on either side of Ezra, blocking his way out, even though he wasnt looking for a way out.  
Ezra saw the lust in Zeb's eyes and he quickly kissed Zebs lips wrapping his arms around the tall lasats neck, Zeb didn't hesitate to kiss back and put his hands on the boy's small hips.

Zeb loved the feeling of Ezra's lips against his, they were soft, softer than silk itself probably,  
And Ezra loved Zeb's lips they were rough but so gentle as the same time, were slightly chapped but he didn't mind.  
Zeb butera Ezra bottom Lip to make him gasp and Zeb took the opportunity to slip his toung in.  
Ezra tightly his hold around the lasat neck, wanting the kiss to be deeper.

They pull away back, breathing heavily while Ezra had a small blush along his face, Ezra gets small bit of confidents and switches their positions somehow. Usually Ezra isnt able to push Zeb, not even a budge but he did this time.  
And Ezra dropped to his knees the hot water hitting them still as he licked Zeb's hard member.

Zeb groans slowly as one of his hands is in Ezra wet hair, Ezra without warning takes his whole member in and sucks. Having Zeb let out a loud groan that had a small hint of a moan slip out.  
Ezra speed up his hands on Zeb's hips as Zeb roughly grips Ezra hair pushing him along with Ezra fast pace.  
"Ezra-Im...I'm going to cum" Zeb groans out eyes shut as small groans and grunts leave his mouth, as Ezra gives him a blow job.  
Ezra just continues and basically telling Zeb ' go ahead, I'm not stopping you. '

Zeb lets out a low deep groan and he shot his load in Ezra mouth and Ezra pulls off and swallows it. And Zeb bites his Lip, he found Ezra even more cute, Ezra was on his knees in front of him, and just swallowed his cum.  
He pulls Ezra up gently and roughly kisses him, having Ezra groan gently in Zebs mouth.  
He still had a hand over Ezra neck as he gently pushed harder as he pressed Ezra again the wall once more.

Ezra gasps and bites his Lip slightly when Zeb pushed harder then he did before, " F-Fuck" Ezra moand quietly. Zeb had let go of Ezra neck and grabbed Ezra's thighs and picked him up and Ezra wrapped his legs around Zebs hips.  
" Are you sure Ezra..." Zeb asks softly, holding Ezra waist giving him one chance to back down now.  
" I want you" Zeb quietly responded as Zeb nods and lined his hard member near Ezra virgin hole.

Zeb knows Ezra's a Virgin, He mostly knows because the kid told them he never had a partner or intended to for a while due to the Empire. And not finding the right one.  
And Zeb wanted Ezra to feel comfortable while losing his virginity since once gone, never coming back. And Ezra knew Zeb wasn't a vigin, I mean Zeb is like hot and its Zeb, zeb definitely had sex before him and Ezra right here and now.  
But Ezra truster Zeb so he didnt mind giving Zeb his virginity. 

Zeb pushed in all the way having Ezra moan as his hands tightened on Zebs back " Fuck~ " Ezra moans as Zeb moves slowly.  
"Fuck kid~ your tight" Zeb groans his hands in Ezra's side tighten. He just wants to pound into the boy but he takes It slow.  
" Z-Zeb~ faster please" Ezra begs moans were spilling out of Ezra's mouth as the water only made it louder in the room.  
Zeb didn't hesitate, he speed up quickly.  
His speed became hard and fast, inhumanely fast.  
Ezra couldn't stop the moans slipping through his lips, as Zeb fucked him into another world.  
" Fuck your tight~ fuck" Zeb groans smirking as he became to go harder into the boy.

Ezra had a hot feeling grow as he was close to coming and Zeb could tell mostly because he may or may not have heard the kid jack off a lot and knows when he is close.  
His breathing gets very slow almost like his breath was hiccuping. " Not yet kid~ Hold it" Zeb kisses Ezra's neck.  
Ezra pulls his head back a bite and grabs Zeb's hand and placed it on his neck, Zeb was slightly shocked but put pressure on Ezra neck, gently pushing his head back on the wall.

Ezra hands tighten on Zeb's back, "H-Harder Zeb~pls" Ezra begs, eyes glazed over in pleasure, Zeb bites his Lip and as he headed pressure, having Ezra eyes roll in the back of his head and as he slightly opens his mouth as a silent moan escapes.  
"Fuck Ezra~ " Zeb loudly groans picking up a faster and even rougher and harder speed, closing in on his climax. He could hear small whimpers from Ezra as his legs shaked from not being able to come yet.  
" Now~ come now"Zeb groans as they came together, and Ezra body shook slightly when he came and his head falling slightly forward but was still breathing.

Zeb let out a few more pushing before pulling out gently, letting go of Ezra neck and Ezra stands up, legs still shaking slightly.  
Zeb dips down and kisses Ezra softly " I love you" Zeb says softly " I love you too" Ezra smiled.  
" Round 2 " Zeb asks smirking, "Sure" Ezra smirks before he was pulled back into a deep kiss and Zeb just pushing his dick back into Ezra still tight hole.


End file.
